A Moment To Remember 2
by RebelFreak9787
Summary: Lizzie learns she has Leukemia (the rest od Chapter 1)
1. Default Chapter

A Love To Remember  
  
  
  
It was Friday Lizzie's favorite day of the week, now that she and Gordo were going out she had a lot to look forward too. Miranda and her boyfriend Cody came swerming down the hall. Lizzie was so ecstatic to see Miranda, she had to tell her about these outrageous concert tickets to see their favorite band *NSync. After Lizzies physical that is.  
  
Lizzie: Ugh I can't believ my mom's making me take this stupid Physical today.  
Miranda: Well don't worry about that, I mena you'll forget about it at the concert  
Lizzoe: Yea, you're right  
Truth is Lizzie hasn't been feeling like herself lately, but she didn't want to admit to her friend and boyfriend how she felt.  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie I'll call you tomorrow  
Lizzie: Aw, Gordo I'd wosh you'd come.  
Gordo: I already told you I hate Nsync  
Cody: Yea me too.  
Miranda: Then why do you have posters of them all over your room *she glared  
Lizzie: Come on Miranda  
Miranda: Coming   
Cody and Gordo just smiled at eachother. So Gordo what are you doing?   
Gordo: Well don't tell Lizzie but I have a wicked plan for her and our next date.  
Cody: What are you going to do  
Gordo: I want to take her to a nice dinner then a moon lite walk on the beach.  
Cody: Awesome  
Gordo: Yea, Lizzie means everything to me, I'd move moutains to make her happy  
Cody: But you aren't going to the concert  
Gordo: Because I'm trying to set reservations and the ClubInn, Lizzie has always wanted to go there. So she's   
getting her dream.  
  
  
***********Lizzie arrives at Physical************  
  
  
Lizzie: Hey Dr. Patterson  
Jo: Hi  
Dr. Patterson: Hey, ok Lizzie do you want your mom at this physical  
Lizzie: Yea it'd help a lot.  
Dr. Patterson: Right this way ladies  
Animated Lizzie; Oh I hope I'm okay  
Lizzie Jo and Dr. Patterson walk in to the Dr's. office  
Dr. Patterson: Ok all I need to do is draw some blod, and you'll be done.  
Lizzie: Ok  
Jo: YOu pk honey.  
Lizzie: Yea mom I'm fine.  
"Lizzie just closed her eyes and day dreamed abput Gordo* after 10 minutes Lizzie finally woke up and was done. Of course it didn't take 10 minutes.  
Dr. Patterson: I'll have the results in 2 weeks. 


	2. Concert

Chapter 2  
  
  
*Lizzie and Miranda arrive at concert*  
  
Lizzie: Oh man, I'm so pumped.  
Miranda: Yea me too I love this, oh Lizzie I have a surprize  
Lizzie" What?  
Miranda: Backstage passes  
Lizzie: Oh My God how'd you manage to get those  
Mirand: Lets just say I pulled a few strings  
Lizzie: You're the best  
Miranda I know  
  
  
****Meanwhile Gordo is making reservations******  
  
  
Gordo: Hey I'd like to make Reservations for two  
Manager: Ok Sir, please give me the date and time  
Gordo: April 27, three weeks from today  
Manager: Ok sir, I penciled you in for 7:00  
Gordo: Great Thanks.  
Manager: Your Welcome Sir 


	3. Results

Chapter 3  
  
2 weeks later  
  
  
*Phone rings*  
  
I'll get it.  
  
Jo: I got it. Hello?  
Dr. Patterson: Hello Mrs. McGuire this is Dr. Patterson and I have the results   
of Lizzie's physical and we think it'd be a good idea if you came here to find out the results.  
Jo: Ok we'll be there as soon as possible  
Dr. Patterson: Ok see you soon.  
Jo: *Shouts upstairs* Lizzie Dr. Patterson wants us to go down to her office as soon as possible.  
Lizzie (on phone with Miranda and Gordo): Ugh.. Guys I got to go now.  
Miranda: Why?  
Lizzie: I have to... run errands  
Miranda: Ok have fun Lizzie,  
Gordo: Bye, oh Lizzie we're still on for tonight right?  
Lizzie: Yea Gordo of course.  
Gordo: Ok bye  
Miranda: Bye  
Lizzie: Later guys.  
  
  
*Lizzie and Jo wait in Dr. Patterson's office*  
  
Dr. Patterson: Lizzie how are you?  
Lizzie: Good  
Dr. Patterson: Good, well Lizzie I have the results here as you know and well I think your  
mom should look at them together.  
  
*Lizzie grabs results from Dr. Patterson's hand*  
  
*Lizzie and Jo look at results and both gasp:  
  
Lizzie: Wha... I... have leukemia  
Lizzie was speechless. She couldn't believe it happend to her. Tears began to fall down her face.  
Jo: (could barely speak as well): Lizzie I'm so so sorry. *Jo hugged Lizzie so tight*  
Lizzie still couldn't speak and was still horribly shocked.  
Dr. Patterson: I am terribly sorry for the results. *Hugs Jo and Lizzie* I'm here if you need me you two  
  
*When Lizzie got home she ran upstairs slammed her door and called Miranda*  
  
Miranda: Hello  
Lizzie: *heavily sobbing*: Miranda?  
Miranda: Yea? Lizzie whets wrong  
Lizzie: Well you know how I had to run errands  
Miranda: Yea  
Lizzie: Well I took a physical a couple weeks ago and well... I went to find at the results today and. *Lizzie's sobsgot worse*  
I have le.. le... leu.. Leukemia  
Miranda's face dropped and she began to cry too.  
Miranda: Lizzie I'm so sorry.   
Lizzie: Look I'm canceling with Gordo tonight I want you both to come over  
Miranda: Ok I'll be right over.  
Lizzie: Miranda, Bring clothes for overnight I need a friend right now. I'm scared to be alone.  
Miranda: Ok definitely  
Lizzie: *trying to calm down but not succeeding*: Thanks hun, byee  
Miranda: Bye  
*Down in the kitchen Jo, Sam and Matt are all in shock*  
Jo: I can't believe my baby has leukemia  
Sam: It's like a bad dream.. I want to wake up  
Matt: Poor Lizzie. I know I say a lot of mean things, but I love her. *There was a silence in the room*  
*Up in Lizzie's room Gordo jut hears the news over the phone  
.  
Gordo: *trying not to cry*: Ok Lizzie I'll be right over. 


End file.
